


Under the Water

by nerdytardis



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: Matt has a dream and Foggy is literally the best boyfriend ever.Some random, super-cheesy fluff I wrote because it's summer and I miss Daredevil.





	Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really set in a certain universe? So you can read it however you want to? ?  
> I just miss my children ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The title is from "Once in A Lifetime" by the Talking Heads.

“Foggy?”

There was a comfortable pressure against his middle as Foggy shuffled a little in his sleep and pulled him closer. 

“No.” He murmured against Matt’s back. 

“I haven’t even said anything yet.” Matt said, turning over even as the other man groaned. 

“Well, I already know what you are going to say.”

Matt huffed, unable to keep down his smile as Foggy buried his face into Matt’s neck and wrapped his arms around him even tighter. 

“Don’t go.”  Foggy said.  His voice was slightly distorted, but the vibrations against his skin felt almost better than the words. 

“That’s not what I was going to say.” He said, running his fingers through Foggy’s hair.

Foggy pulled back a little and made a confused noise, all sleepy and adorable. 

“I just realized—” Matt faltered for a moment, losing confidence as the random conviction, that leap before looking instinct, that made him speak up in the first place started to wear off. 

Something about the pause made Foggy blink and scrub a hand across his face.  

“What is it Matt?” he said, awake now and using that tone, the one Matt could recognize anywhere, that meant he couldn’t back out even if he wanted to. 

In the courtroom, when they were staring down a tough deposition, he loved that stubbornness.  It was less thrilling when he was on the receiving end, which tended to happen more often than he would like to admit. 

“You were in my dream last night.”

“Well, I think I like where this is going.”

Matt huffed and Foggy relented, kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth.  “Okay, okay.  Tell me about your dream.” 

“We were having a picnic.”

Foggy made a cooing noise and propped himself up on his elbow.  “What were we eating?”

Matt chuckled.  “I don’t remember but I’m sure it was probably some abomination that you made me buy.”  He laid back on his arm, and kept talking up toward Foggy, who was now smiling wistfully, probably thinking about a gorgonzola and salami pizza.  “We were by the ocean.”

“That’s nice.”

“I was with you.  I know it was you.” Matt said, running over the images in his mind again. 

“Of course.  Who else would you be taking on a picnic by the ocean?  Unless of course, you’ve got something else you need to tell me Murdock.” 

Matt raised an eyebrow at that, smirking as Foggy punched him slightly on the shoulder.  “Do not tell me you’ve had stupid picnics with all your stupid superhero friends and never told me.  I will leave you.” 

“I would expect nothing less.” Matt said, his smirk deepening. 

Foggy sighed a little.  “I know, I know, I keep interrupting.  I’ll shut up now Matty, promise.” 

“Okay.” He said, laughing a little, before letting out a breath.  As if sensing the change in tone, Foggy settled down next to him. 

“Whenever I dream about you, I still see someone, but it’s never _you_.” Matt bringing his hand up to Foggy’s face, running his thumb across his cheek. 

“It’s always the guy who lived next to me and my dad, or the butcher from down the street,” Foggy snorted a little at that, “or whatever random face my subconscious can still remember.  It’s your voice and your personality, but it’s not you, it’s not Foggy Nelson.”

Matt turned a little, trying his hardest to meet Foggy’s eyes.  He knew he had hit his mark when Foggy’s heartrate jumped a little. 

“I have no idea what you look like.  You’re the one person that matters the most, and—” he looked away a little, “It just kinda, hit me, I guess.” 

A delicate silence stretched between them for a moment, then Foggy’s own hand came up to cover Matt’s.  Carefully tugging at his fingers, Foggy pulled Matt’s hand away from his face. 

“What—” Matt started to ask, but Foggy shushed him.  He laced his fingers between Matt’s and started to pull him to a sitting position. 

Following Foggy’s soft, sleepy gait, Matt let himself get pulled through the apartment.  Stopping in front of the bathroom door, Foggy turned to him.  “Now, I know this looks weird.”

“Yeah.”

Holding up a hand, Foggy pointed at him a little.  “You told me once that the rain messes with your radar sense, because there’s too many things for you to pick up on, too much detail.”  Matt nodded, still not really sure what Foggy was trying to get at. 

“Well, I started thinking a while back, that maybe, in a controlled way, the rain thing may actually be, kinda, cool?”

Foggy went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  Blinking, Matt realized what Foggy was trying to do. 

“Foggy, I’m not sure—”

Without even taking his pajamas off, Foggy stepped into the spray.  Turning his face into the water, Foggy sputtered a little for a moment before getting used to it and settling in. 

“Foggy—” Matt stepped forward to pull him out, but stopped. 

The sounds of the water hitting Foggy’s face reverberated around the linoleum, but he could still make them out.  Where each drop hit his skin, it sent out a small, distinct vibration. 

Furrowing his brows, Matt concentrated on the sensation, trying to pinpoint every hit and tune out the rest of the white noise. 

After a moment, a picture began to form, a watery outline that still had more detail than the blurry image he usually had in his mind. 

He let out a small gasp and Foggy smiled. 

“Is it working?”

Matt was sure that his face told the entire story, but he still nodded with a disbelieving grin as he memorized the image.  “Yeah.”

“I’m glad; otherwise I would look like an idiot right now.”

Matt laughed a little and stepped into the spray, disrupting the faint outline but putting him closer to Foggy.  “You never look like an idiot.”

“You’re just saying that so I will let you kiss me.”

Matt smirked again.  “Guilty as charged.”

They were both lightly leaning on each other at this point, the water drenching them.  Matt brought his hands up to frame Foggy’s face. 

“Thank you Foggy,” Leaning down, Matt pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and wrapped his arms around him, “For everything.” He smiled into Foggy’s hair as Foggy buried his face into Matt’s shoulder. 

The water kept washing down over them, a constant thrum between Matt’s shoulder blades.  Holding each other, they swayed slightly under the spray.  Foggy even began humming out a little nonsense tune into Matt’s skin the way he knew Matt loved. 

After a while, Matt could feel goosebumps beginning along Foggy’s arms.  “Let’s get out.”

Foggy made a noise in agreement and pulled back enough to run a hand through his hair, splashing water everywhere.  Laughing a little, Matt reached back and turned off the spray. 

They dried off quietly, the need for words lost after the many years they had spent side by side, and went back to their room to change. 

Flopping back onto the bed, Matt grinned and ran the new image of Foggy over in his mind one more time. 

“I love you.”

Leaning down, Foggy pressed his lips to Matt’s in a happy, sweet kiss, before tucking himself into Matt’s side.

“I love you too Matty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know the entire concept of the water helping Matt see better is directly from the Affleck movie and is also total nonsense when you actually look at his abilities but like......its cute man


End file.
